The War Begins Again
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: A new war is dawning.  Now, all the countries must fight together to win this fight.  But what happens when one of them is taken down?  Will they fight full force? or will they all fall one by one?  Only they can decide. Includes oc Philippines
1. Chapter 1

Ch 0: Memory

The sound of bombs exploding around her resounded in her ears. Shrieks of pain were bellowed as splashes of scarlet dotted obscured her vision. The smell of death surrounding her wafted to her nostrils.

_There's no chickening out now, _she thought, _your people are depending on you._

Machine gun in hand, she leaves the protection of a dune. Throwing a grenade, she was about to start shooting the enemies when a flying bullet whizzed in her line of vision.

_Crap!_ , she practically yelled in her mind as it approached further.

_This is it, _she said while closing her eyes, mentally preparing for the blow.

_I've failed my people. _Hot tears streamed down her dirtied cheeks.

_And I haven't even told him that- _

Everything was still as a loud explosion was heard.

a/n: Yay! Finally had the guts to start posting this! Well, as you can tell, this is the first story I've posted online. So please read and review! More chapters will be posted soon, I hope. Sorry for it being so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1: Void

_She was surrounded in dark. She doesn't remember how long she's been there, but all she knows it that she can't leave. _

_At least not yet. _

_She yearns to leave, yet she knew she had to wait. She doesn't remember where she was before the dark void, and she doesn't remember who she was. She had a feeling that she was important. But if she was, then why was she alone here? Why was hasn't anyone bothered to get her?_

_Her heartbeat is the only sound in the black room. She cannot speak. She cannot utter even a small whimper. _

_She must wait. That's all she has to do._

_Suddenly, a small lights shines dimly in front of her. She stares at it for a long time. Is this her long awaited escape?_

'_Hello young one,' it said, 'it is finally your time to leave'_

_Hearing it speak, she could feel her voice returning to her._

'_Am I….going back to where I came from?' she managed to whisper._

'_Yes. But you must sacrifice something in order to return', it continued. She stared at it questionably. _

'_Why must I?' she asked._

'_Sacrifices are always made for the prospect of freedom. You will learn that in what is to come', the light answered calmly._

'_Then what? What must I sacrifice?'_

'_You must sacrifice your memories' _

_A rush of images filled her mind. Tears gathered in her eyes as she clutched her head._

'_This is what you must give to me. Refuse and you shall stay here for eternally.' the light said, voice colder than last time._

_The girl was crying, but….she wanted so desperately to escape._

'_A-alright', the girl said, sobbing quietly._

'_Then so be it'. The light then began to expand. It grew until nothing else but white was seen…_

The girl's eyes opened slowly, they were assaulted by a very bright light. She could hear the quiet sobs of a girl right next to her.

"Oh my….o-oh my god….she's…SHE'S AWAKE!"

**a/n: here's the next chapter! I know…short again. I'm sorry! Please forgive any errors you might find. Tell me what you think and add your own suggestions! Next chapter's gonna be long, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: Alert

Mei was worried. She had been visiting the hospital where Maria was being held every day in hopes of seeing her eyes finally flutter open.

Her sister sustained many wounds and was bandaged heavily. The doctors said that she should have only been in a comma for a month or two. But she's been asleep for almost six. The doctors said that there was a possibility for her to die, but Mei didn't believe that.

That's because they didn't know who Maria really was.

Most people don't know this, and even if they did, no one will believe them, but countries are real, and not just the landmasses. They are actual people. They live, breathe, and do anything a normal human can. But there's one thing that differs them from regular humans. They feel what their country feels. They have more abilities than regular humans. And then there's the fact that they're immortal.

But Mei still worried to no end.

'This is all because of _them_', she thought bitterly, clenching her fists.

'What if she doesn't make it?' she thought. 'What would happen to her country? Her people?' She quickly shook her head to rid of those thoughts.

'No. I shouldn't be thinking of such thoughts. I must stay positive. After all, a single bullet can't be able to kill a strong country like Maria…right?'

She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She kneeled on the side of the bed, preparing to pray.

'Please…somebody, anybody! Please help her. Bring her back to us. I'm begging you, please', she heard her own quiet sobs and the sound of rustling blankets break the silence of the white room.

'Hold on', she thought abruptly. 'What's that rustling noise?'

Looking up slowly, she saw a miracle happening right in front of her.

"Oh my…o-oh my God…she's…SHE'S AWAKE!"

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed a certain man's number.

**a/n: There ya go fellas. The next chapter! Thanks for reading this everyone. I really appreciate it. But I'd be happier if you reviewed. Come on…please? By the way, I need help filling out things for this story. I already got the plot down, but I need help filling out some stuff. So if you have any suggestions, leave it in a review of pm me. Plus I have a poll on my profile asking which pairing I should use for my next one-shot. Vote, and if you have a certain plot in mind, pm me it. Well, until next time. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3: Inform

In a hidden meeting room located in a military base, the Allied forces and the Axis powers were having a heated conversation.

"In all of the years that _this _had been going on, never has such an incident happened", muttered an angry Germany.

"You're right, this is certainly a new development", agreed an equally frustrated England.

"We have received many more hits than that, but none that caused this much damage", said a quiet Japan.

"But until she wakes up, we don't really know what all of the damage is", stated a solemn America.

"Ve~ but why Maria though? She didn't deserve that. All she ever wanted to do was help us get better. She wasn't even supposed to be in the battle field" said the sobbing Italy.

The nations bowed their heads in grief. It was true; she wasn't even supposed to be at the battle field. She was supposed to be in the infirmary waiting for the injured to arrive. But she somehow managed to end up in war and getting injured. The only question left was who did it? She shouldn't have gone unless she was told to, but by whom?

"But this is bad. Without her we wouldn't have that fast a recovery rate" muttered a serious France. Russia just agreed with him silently.

A tense silence then fell on the group of nations. That is, until a nyan cat ringtone ruined the atmosphere.

The men then looked at China with a questioning stare. The Chinese man just took out his phone in embarrassment.

"Ni hao, aru?"

The men then stared at him. Then suddenly, his eyes widened.

"A-are you serious, aru?" he practically screamed out.

The nations looked at him in alarm. After a few more words being spoken, he finally hung up.

"S-she's awake, aru" said the trembling Chinese man. The nations then screamed in happiness, but that moment was short-lived as they saw that China was still trembling.

"What's wrong Yao? Is everything alright?" asked the Russian man.

"She….she lost her memory, aru"

**a/n: Alright, here's the next chapter to this story. hmm...I want a nyan cat ringtone, don't you? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as my other one, and hope you guys read and review! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4: Name

Mei was frantic at this point. She was sitting in the corner of the room, watching Maria who was practically glaring at her.

'Why', she thought, 'Why did it turn out this way?'

_~Flashback~_

"_Oh my…o-oh my God…she's…SHE'S AWAKE!"_

_Mei couldn't control herself. She immediately tried to hug the girl, but to her surprise, she suddenly growled and took up a defensive stance. _

"_M-Maria? What's wrong with you? It's me, M-mei" Taiwan frantically stuttered._

"_Who are you talking about? I don't know who Maria or Mei is. Who brought me here and where is my tribe?" Mei flinched at how icy and venomous her sister's once sweet voice had become. And her eyes…her eyes that once held a light glow in the prospect of life had now hardened into a dull and emotionless brown void. _

_Mei feared for what her dear sister had become and did the only think she thought she could do for her at the moment. She hit a pressure point, paralyzing all of Maria's muscles. She sat on her bed, glaring at Mei in anger._

_Feeling intimidated by her glare, she resorted to just sitting in the far corner of the room. Tears threatening to fall out of her eyes; she dials her big brother's number. _

'_Surely he would know what to do', the young girl hoped as the ringing of the dial tone went on._

_A flustered China answered the phone._

"_**Ni hao, aru**__?"_

"_Gege she's awake!"_

"_**A-are you serious, aru**__?" he almost screamed through the phone._

"_Yes Gege, but there's one more thing I have to tell you." Yao could hear her whimper through the phone._

"_**What is it Mei**__?"_

"_She lost her memories. Please hurry over here." _

_With that, she hung up the phone._

_~end flashback~_

She started sobbing in her hands.

"Crying won't get you anywhere you know." She looked up to see Maria, who was now staring at her, freely moving about. Instead of attacking Mei, she just sat there, hugging her knees.

"Crying is a show of weakness. I don't like weakness. I guess it's ironic to say it's my weakness." Maria's voice lost its iciness and venom from before, but it was still emotionless. She looked out the window and rested her head on her hands.

Mei smiled to herself. She seemed to be trying to comfort her in her own special way.

"I guess not all of your personality was lost after all, Maria." She said in a soft voice.

Maria turned back around to stare once again at the Taiwanese girl with emotionless eyes.

"Tell me, why is it you keep calling me Maria."

She looked at her questionably for a moment.

"Isn't that your name?"

She shook her head.

"That cannot be my name. I do not remember ever being given a name."

She smiled at her.

"Well from now on then, this is going to be your name. Your name shall once again be Maria Clara Isabelle Dela Cruz."

Maria tested out the name over and over. Though Mei couldn't see it, a small smile crept onto the hospitalized girl's face.

"I like…that name."

The two then conversed about other things. Maria asked Mei questions about her and herself as well.

"Mei" she asked.

"What is it Maria?"

"Am I important?"

Mei looked at her for a moment.

"Of course you are, you're a country after all."

Maria looked at the older woman in wonder.

"What's that?"

She thought for a moment.

"It's like a home for many, many people. I'm a country too. My country's Taiwan."

"What's mine called?"

"Easy. You're the Island Country of the Philippines."

Maria's head was then immersed in unspeakable pain. Letting out an ear-splitting screech, she fell unconscious on her bed.

**a/n: This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyway, enjoy. Hope you guys like it. More reviews faster updates! So until next time, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5: Report

By the time the older nations came to the hospital room, Maria was already back to sleep with an ever worried Taiwan holding her hand.

"What happened here, aru?" asked a panting Wang Yao.

"I thought she already woke up. Why's she sleeping again?" asked the exhausted Alfred F. Jones.

"She...she did wake up. But…she..." started the trembling Wang Mei.

"We know about her amnesia, please continue" interjected the ever serious Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"She tried to attack me…so I pressure pointed her…then I called gege…then I started crying…then she started comforting me…then she asked why I called her Maria…then I told her, her name…then we started talking…then I told her about the countries…then she screamed and went unconscious!" she said in between sobs. She clung on to a flustered Kiku, with her face buried in his chest.

"What? How can that happen?" asked the very confused Francis Bonnefoy.

"I don't know!" she wailed.

"Well this is troubling" mumbled the representation of Germany.

"I agree aru. Her country supplied us with the most nurses. (I don't know if this is true or not. Too lazy to Google it.)

"Germany. I think we should report this to _him_." Informed the Brit.

"I agree. But first, we have to relocate her to the country base. We need to take her away from the mortals. Who knows who's listening in on this conversation right now" whispered Ludwig, glancing suspiciously at the security cameras.

"Do not worry my comrades. I have graciously asked Estonia to be keeping track of the cameras." Creepily stated the tall Russian.

"ve~…Well…let's just check her out of here and take her to the base, shall we?" chided in the nervous Italian.

"Alright." Agreed everyone else.

**a/n: Oh dear lord, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D:! School started and I developed writer's block for this story :'(…I'm so sorry guys…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6: General

The countries had successfully transferred the fallen country to the infirmary of their secret base, most of the other countries closest to her crowded around her tiny form. She still slept, but her face looked as if she was in pain.

The countries looked at each other worriedly. What if she doesn't make it? Why is this happening right now? This all happened so suddenly.

In all their worrying, the tears that escaped the injured nation's eyes didn't register in their eyes. This didn't go past Taiwan's sharp eyes however. She stared at her younger sister in the utmost concern. She stroked her face to try and ease her pain.

Just then, dull brown eyes opened showing nothing but fear. A small whimper brought the attention of the worrying nations to the young girl.

Maria looked at all of them in uncertainty. Finding Mei at her side, she clutched her sleeve and tried to bury herself in her chest, trying to hide from the unfamiliar faces. Mei hugged her and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

Maria was muttering something in a low voice, but before anyone could comprehend, a loud blaring siren blasted through everyone's ears. Patches on some of the countries' uniforms started flashing. They immediately ran out of the room, leaving only one other country, which was China. Maria stared warily at them.

"Gege, what's going on?" asked a frantic Mei. China only looked at her with a solemn face.

"They attacked again, aru. They hit the Europe division; Soviet subdivision, aru."

Maria looked at him questionably.

"War...what's that?" she asked the foreign man. He looked downcast.

"It's a very bad thing Maria, aru. It means a lot of blood and death" he sighed and forced a smile.

"I'm Wang Yao, if you remember aru. I'm your big brother China, aru."

He bowed to her in greeting. As he bowed, she saw something on his back. He wore a Chinese style backpack, but that didn't catch her interest, what did was the small black and white animal hidden inside it.

"What's that?" She said pointing to his small bag. He smiled as he pulled out the little creature from his back and gave it to her. Maria slowly let go of her older sister's clothes and reached out to touch it. She gasped when she felt the animal's soft fur. Reaching out, she grabs it into a hug. Yao only chuckled at her innocence.

"It's a panda, aru. You only see them in my country though." He puffed out his chest in pride.

She wasn't paying attention though. Instead, she was playing with the small animal that seemed to take a liking to her as well.

He just continued to explain all of the great things of his country while Maria continued ignoring the Chinese man and instead played with the panda.

The young Taiwanese girl found the scene quite amusing, that is, until the serious face of Germany came through the door. He tried to ignore the weirdness of the situation and inform them of something important.

"China, Taiwan," he addressed them with their country names to emphasize that he had serious information to tell. The two paid him their undivided attention.

"The General is coming to check up on her." They both gasped in chock. The General was coming…THE GENERAL WAS COMING! This was serious. To have him come check on her instead of the other higher ups meant that this was very serious matter.

They then had a hushed discussion while Maria played still played with the tiny panda that she fondly named Mango. Why she decided to call it that, she couldn't understand.

She noticed that the hushed voices that were talking earlier stopped as she felt a tense silence fill the room. Hugging Mango close to her, she looked up to see both of her friends, who she considered them to be, and the strange light haired serious man saluting to a very tall man in a green military uniform. This must be the general the group was talking about earlier.

This is General Pangea.

He looked like a stereotypical general in what looked like his mid-forties, yet she knew that he was older. He had a gentle smile on his face but his eyes showed a different story. His eyes, to her, showed nothing but malicious thoughts. She glared at him intensely; a low growl escaped her throat. The three other nations looked at her in shock. The man just stared at her sweetly and turned to the three.

"If you three would excuse us, I would like to talk to Ms. Philippines here alone."

She shivered at the sound of his voice. Why did it sound so familiar? Almost as if…she's heard it before. It scared her. She hugged Mango close to her body, searching for some sort of protection. Three others left them alone to her dismay.

"Now Maria" he said in a dark and sickeningly sweet voice. "You're going to be a good girl right? You're going to be obedient." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She glared at him disdainfully. He continued to smile at her; however his eyes contained an evil intent. He leaned in closer to her, eyes staring deep into hers. Whispering, he said;

"Now my puppet. _Saktan mo sila_"

Her eyes dimmed as her hands let go of the small panda and landed limply by her sides.

**a/n: **

**saktan mo sila – hurt them**

**Good new guys! My writer's block for this story is broken! I'm still gonna take some time in writing down everything that's going to happen though. Yeah, it's a military system made of countries. If you haven't noticed, the 'top dog' here is none other than the largest country landmass ever.**

**Russia: it is me, da?**

**Me: No Russia, it's Pangea. Or, that's what it's called…I don't really know.**

**Anyway, as you might have guessed, the higher ups are the ancients. Hmm…can you guess why his voice sounded familiar? If you did, cyber cookie for you! Well, until next time, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7: Scarlet Assassin

Red snow

Red snow fell on a bloodied battle field.

Bodies of unfortunate soldiers arrange themselves pitifully in the snowy valley. Guns were fired as bombs were deployed. The freshly shed blood contrasted greatly on the untainted snow. The trees were up in smoke as the tongues of rouge sparks licked at their roots. The screams and screeches range from frantic animals to humans saying their last intakes of air.

It is truly the valley of blood.

In a military styled tent away from the heart of the still-ongoing battle, six tired and frustrated faces circle themselves around a replica of the bloody valley.

"This is very tiring, da?" muttered the tall figure of a man whose face was wrapped in a red stained scarf.

"Russia, I'm tired" whimpered a short-haired woman with…a rather plump chest.

"Da, I know Ukraine. We all are." Russia tried his best to soothe his older sister.

"But I don't get it brother! Usually those bastards would've been gone by now." Exclaimed an irritated woman with long platinum blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon, "they won't go down."

"I agree with Ms. Belarus. It's very odd for them to still be going this far into this war." agreed a tall man, not as tall as Russia, with wavy brown hair and green eyes full of fatigue.

"I know that Belarus, Lithuania, we need to inform the higher ups about this." Russia said in thought. He looked over to the remaining two that had yet to speak.

"Latvia, Estonia, the two of you, send this information through the telecom."

A fairly tall man with blond hair and square glasses stood up along with a shorter man with light brown hair. They both saluted and headed off out of the tent but were stopped by Belarus.

"Tch, I'll go with you idiots to make sure you fools don't die. I mean really, a bunch of wimps like you going outside the tent without weapons…" she continued her rant in whispers.

~with Belarus, Estonia, and Latvia~

Trekking down the hillside towards the telecoms, the three nations were in a grim silence. War always brought them the saddest of memories, and the battle going on at the other side of the hill sent them a river of images.

When they finally reached the telecom post, they gave a sigh of relief. They were grateful that the walk down was uneventful. They were exhausted enough at it is. However, this serene thought was shattered when arrows fell from the sky right in front of the trio. Belarus, being the most aggressive, broke out of the initial shock and in a flash whipped out her knives and readied herself for the attacker's next strike.

Wasting no time, the attacker sent out another wave of arrows shot themselves at the Belarusian female. Each head of the arrow met with the sharp metal of her blades. The two other men were trying their best to protect each other; they managed to pull out twin revolvers and started shooting at the directions that the arrows were shot from. They regrouped and had their backs to each other in a tightly packed circle. They estimated that there were at least twenty people hiding in the bushes from how many arrows were being thrown at their direction.

"Cowards!" yelled out the platinum haired woman in frustration. The sudden attack was taking up much of her stamina. "Come out and face us like real men!"

A dark chuckle echoed around them. They tensed up when they realized that there weren't a large number surrounded them. Their theory was proven correct when a small figure wrapped in very dark blue, almost black, clothing with a deep blood stained cloak tied securely around its shoulders. Half of its face was covered with a white mask that had splotches of blood on it. A smug smirk was placed on the masked figure's mouth. A single bow was placed in delicate hands with a sack that was full of arrows. Judging from the figures small and fragile structure, they analyzed that it was, shockingly, a young girl.

She lifted up her bow and Belarus, being the person directly in front of her, drew her knives in a defensive position. In a split second, she had already fired five shots in a row. The two Baltics snapped out of the shock spell they were in and started shooting at the hooded girl, albeit a bit hesitantly. They all dispersed from their tight circle and ducked as the first wave of shots hit, barely missing their heads. She just giggled maniacally, brushing it off as she sent another wave into the nations' directions. Belarus maneuvered her way close to the girl, but when she was within striking distance, the girl flipped out of her way and proceeded to shoot. She ducked giving Estonia a clear shot of the girl. He shot three bullets from each gun. One managed to hit the girl's hand. Her hand lay limp by her side, blood dripping from the scratch on her hand to the tips of her finger tips to the pure snow, tainting it in a deep scarlet. She just stood there with a creepy smile on her face. She held up her write hand, blood still dripping from its wound, put her pointer finger up, and swayed it from side to side.

"Tsk, tsk" she said as she grabbed one arrow and threw it like a spear, knocking both of his pistols from his hands.

"Värdjas!" the Estonian yelled despite knowing that he was swearing at a girl.

He fell down clutching his bloodied hands to his chest.

"Estonia!" The small Latvian screamed running towards his older brother.

His run was cut short when a flash of red appeared in front of him. The girl smiled at him before striking his left thigh.

"Su'ds!" he screamed falling down. The hooded figure then turned to the only remaining country standing.

Belarus glared at the figure, gripping her knives so tight that her knuckles her white.

"You" she hissed, "you think you're winning, but you're not. You may have finished off the weaklings, but I'm not weak. I swear I will kill you myself and rip that stupid mask out of your face!" she then drew up one of her knives and chucked it at her.

She merely tipped her head to the side as the knife flew right past her. Belarus stood there in shock. Nobody had ever avoided one of her throws before. She always hit her targets perfectly!

The figure drew up one of her arrows to strike, but Belarus was still too shocked to comprehend her actions.

She spoke a low yet innocent voice; her tone sent a shiver up her spine.

"Goodnight Ms. Belarus."

Belarus's world turned black as she felt pain in erupt in her stomach.

~later~

Russia, Ukraine, and Lithuania were practically running down the hillside. They had received a panicked message from Latvia saying that they were ambushed and that they were all injured.

They finally reached the scene of the crime. Ukraine gasped and ran to her sister's side, tears filling her eyes as she frantically pulled out medicine from one of the first aid kits that they had brought. Belarus had a huge gash in her stomach, the weapon used to pierce her body lay right behind her.

A bloodied arrow

Lithuania ran to the other Baltics, the other first aid kit in hand as he tried to heal the wounds on his brothers.

Russia stood there, eyes large in horror. Who could have done this to his family? His eyes narrowed in fury as he headed for the telecom. Dialing the base's number, he waited for someone to pick up. When someone did, he spoke with a monotone voice laced with fury.

"This is Russia from the Europe division; Soviet Subdivision…da, the enemy has finally retreated…we need assistance, there had been an ambush…three nations injured…da, thank you for sending help…actually, I would like to request a meeting with everyone once we return…da, I would like to have the general involved also. This is very important. Goodbye"

Russia finally hung up just as Estonia had revived from the fainting spell he was in. He looked around frantically just as a helicopter with the letters 'H.M.C' written on its side. They all boarded quickly, medics already treating the wounded. Just before they took off however, Russia caught sight of an elusive red color before it disappeared into the forest.

As the helicopter was completely out of sight, a lone figure emerged from the previous. Her previous smirk was now only an uninterested frown. Slowly she took of her mask to show deep, dull scarlet eyes filled with pain.

"Mission complete" she muttered in a strained voice.

**a/n: This chapter turned out longer than I thought. That's good right? Anyway, here are the translations:**

**Värdjas – bastard**

**Su'ds – shit**

'**H.M.C' – Hetalia Military Copter, which is just something I made up. **

**Yeah, I had fun with this one. I'm so happy to be writing chapters for this again. I hope you guys remember that I absolutely love receiving reviews. It's what keeps me going. So if you may, please leave some. I'm being really needy right now, I'm sorry about that. And poor Baltics and Belarus…I'm sorry if you guys are fans. I'm a huge Belarus fan myself. I respect her greatly. Oh, if you have OC's you want in the story, I'd be glad to add them. All you have to do is send me info about them and tell me what you want them to do. So until next time, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8: Meetings and Surprise Allies

It was utter chaos.

That was the only words that could describe what the meeting that was planned. The only difference was that nobody was fooling around. They were panicking. Russia sat there patiently for the noise to die down. Well, more like he sat scowling for the attention to come back to him so that he could address the matter at hand. The general was nowhere in sight.

All he did was state that Belarus, Latvia, and Estonia was attacked at that itself caused a large explosion of panic, worry, and anxiety.

Some of the kinder countries began trying to calm down Lithuania who now broke down crying at the injury of his brothers. Ukraine began breaking down also. The three assaulted countries in question were off at the infirmary. The doctors had mentioned that they were not yet fit to be going to meetings due to the unnecessary stress.

The Russian man finally had it when no one paid heed to what he had to say. Standing up slowly, he brought out his trusty metal pipe and slammed it on the table. The hit wasn't hard enough to shatter the table to pieces, but it was strong enough to gather everyone's attention. He put on a childish smile but his eyes were stone cold. After a short pause he began explaining the real problem.

"The others are injured as I have told you before."

A few solemn nods indicated for him to continue.

"The two Baltics have suffered minor stab wounds. My sister, however, sustained much more severe injuries than that."

"How severe were they Russia?" nervously asked China. Everyone knew of the bond the Soviet countries had. Heck, they were practically stronger than most of the other individuals…well…Belarus was at least.

"She was stabbed in the stomach." Russia's voice was firm but everyone knew better than to believe that.

"H-how is that possible? She could've just blocked them with her knives. She could've bloody stabbed them herself! How many where there attacking?" stated the large browed Brit.

"There was only one person who attacked."

Gasps resounded as Belarus wobbled into the room with the two injured Baltics trailing behind her. Some of the more sensible countries stood up to help the woman but she just glared them down. Hungary, however, being the stubborn woman she was, ignored the glares and acted as her makeshift crutches. Belarus didn't complain about it.

"What do you mean there was only one person? Who was he? What did he look like?" asked a worried Spain holding a frightened Italian in his arms. Belarus looked at him with sharp eyes.

"The assailant was not a male. She was a young woman, uses a bow and arrow. And from what I could tell, she was no older than 17."

Another round of gasps found their way back to the somber room. Nobody could believe it. How could somebody do so much damage three countries? And a girl no less!

"S-she isn't o-ordinary though." spoke up Latvia.

"Da? How so Latvia?" asked the Russian in pure curiosity."

"W-well…she isn't normal. She knew how to use weapons and she knows how to transition them."

"What? How can that be?" piped in a dumbstruck Austrian.

"W-when Estonia knocked the arrows out of h-her hand, she grabbed an arrow and threw it at him hike a spear. Then she used them like a knife on me and Ms. Belarus."

Worried glances were passed around.

"She has an unusual amount of speed too." This time Estonia began to speak. "She was able to shoot about five arrows in at least a split second."

"She has quite the reflexes also. She managed to actually evade my knives when I threw them."

There was a dead silence. The countries looked absolutely mortified. Nobody could evade one of Belarus's knives. Nobody! She had precise aim! She shouldn't have survived! Belarus and the other Baltics couldn't speak further on the matter because the figure of a woman in white appeared in front of the doorway. But it wasn't just any woman. It was Philippines…in a nurse outfit…looking quite annoyed.

"Ms. Belarus, Mr. Estonia, and Mr. Latvia, you should all be in your rooms and resting. You all being up and about is only making my job all the more difficult. I kindly ask you all to return with no further problems. Should you act up again, I will have no other choice but to physically restrain you."

Belarus glared at the small girl but said nothing. Hungary, being silent up until this point, began to slowly get the other woman up. This time Belarus got annoyed and lashed out at the Hungarian woman.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? You're siding with that pathetic nurse? She can't even remember anything let alone how to care for a country. She doesn't even count as a country anymore! She-"

The loud echo of a slap echoed across the room.

Philippines stood in front of Belarus who was clutching her red cheek in more surprise than pain. She glared at the taller woman with icy brown eyes. Her voice sent chills to the onlookers.

"I don't care if you don't care about whether I'm a country or not. I don't care if I am a country or not. I am, just to put it simply, a nurse. And a nurse helps those who are injured. And whether you like it or not, you are injured. And whether you like it or not I am going to help you. I won't like it and neither will you, but I _am _going to help. Now just shut up and listen so you can get better and never speak again."

She spoke evenly and with an unemotional voice and very intense.

Belarus looked amazed in all honesty. Nobody ever had the guts to speak up to her before. This girl was very interesting, she thought as she felt the corners of her mouth twitch a tiny bit. Without a word, she nodded and followed the Filipina down the corridor and back to the infirmary.

The two men followed looking amazed. The rest of the room was in another silence before Russia decided that they had covered what he wanted to cover and called to adjourn the meeting. The rest dispersed to think about what had just occurred.

~At the infirmary, Belarus's room~

Belarus was now on her bed, Philippines was standing in front of a desk shuffling medicine around beside her. She just stared at her back in interest. She liked this girl. She could really be a good ally, or even a friend. But there was only one thing left for her to test.

"Phi- er, Maria was it?" she spoke uncertainly. Maria turned around to acknowledge the other woman.

"Yes, that is correct. And you are Ms. Arslovakya" she answered flatly.

"I much prefer Natalia" she answered back. Maria nodded.

"I wanted to ask you, do you plan on taking my brother away from me?" she hissed, eyes narrowing. Maria looked back at her flatly again, face not changing.

"I don't plan on taking anyone from anybody." She sounded very genuine. Her voice got softer but a hint of sadness lingered in it. Natalia took notice of this with her amazing observation skills.

"What is wrong new ally?" she asked bluntly. Yes, she considered Maria her ally now. The girl didn't seem to mind.

"I just remembered something." She turned back to what she was doing, ending the conversation at that.

Natalia looked at her with soft eyes. It was very unusual of her to not look at someone with a glare.

"If you need anyone to talk to, just come to me. I'm not going anywhere soon anyway."

The smallest of smiles then worked its way to the small island nation's mouth.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you Natalia." Bowing to her, she left the room so the older woman could rest.

The small smile on her face dropped into a sad frown. As she passed by one of the Baltic's rooms, she heard a soft whisper call to her.

"U-um…Ms. Maria...may I speak to you?"

**a/n: I shall leave it at that for now. I made Belarus so ooc…oh well. This is my story so I can do whatever I want with it. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think about it and tell me what I can do to make it better. Sorry Tihana, couldn't add Bosnia in this chapter. She's gonna be introduced somewhere else. Anyway, until next time, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9: Gratitude Equals Friendship

"U-um…Ms. Maria…may I speak to you?"

The girl in question turned from viewing her clipboard to look at the speaker who shakily emerged from the room where the injured Baltics were supposed to be resting. She looked at the person with dull, emotionless eyes.

"Alright Mr. Latvia, but you must return to your bed immediately or else your leg will not heal properly."

The shaky nation nodded and went back inside the room with Maria following behind. She helped him climb up his bed before scanning the room. Estonia was asleep in his bed that was on the other side of the room from Latvia's. She gave him a quick check-up and wrote it down in her clipboard.

"Your healing process is going quite smoothly Mr. Latvia. Now what was it that you wanted to discuss?" she asked with a dull voice. The shaky nation winced at how her voice was no longer sing-song like. This gesture went unnoticed much to his relief.

"Actually, I would just like to say that you are very brave person Ms. Philippines." he said while looking at her dull orbs of brown with his own purple hued ones. She stared at him questionably.

"I do not understand"

"Well, nobody ever stands up to Ms. Belarus. Not even Mr. Russia. She's a very scary person."

She tilted her head slightly.

"What is scary?"

He seemed to think for a second.

"It's kind of like…something you are afraid of."

She stood like a statue for a moment. Latvia was afraid that he had said something wrong. She shook her head slightly as if to rid of a thought.

"She doesn't seem scary to me. It's time to rest Mr. Latvia, you'll need it." She whispered the very last part darkly. He thought that it was the fatigue getting to him. He lied back on his cot and drifted slowly to sleep.

"It's alright…" he yawned, "to call me Raivis…if you want."

She nodded and got up. She stopped at the door to turn and survey the room once more.

"Have a nice rest Raivis, Mr. Estonia."

When her footsteps finally ceased, Raivis shot out of bed immediately to talk to Estonia. His face was slightly pink and he had a smile on his face.

"Did you hear that Eduard? She said my name! I wonder if we can be friends…"

Estonia, also known as Eduard, smirked at seeing his youngest brother's face.

"Careful what you say Raivis. It almost sounds as if you like her."

He watched as the Latvian's face grew redder.

"I-I d-don't!" he stuttered and turned back to sleep. Eduard chuckled at him and turned back also to sleep.

"Whatever you say Raivis"

When he was sure that the other male was asleep, Raivis rose once again and touched the bandages which Maria put on him herself. His thoughts raced back to what his brother had said earlier and what he had answered with. He touched his bandages gingerly.

"Not that I'll ever admit it out loud anyway…"

**a/n: SOOOOO SOOOORRRRY AGAIN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This was more of a filler chapter. I'm surprised by this possible pairing. That is, if you guys like it. I'm…in a predicament. I'm moving soon and the place I'm moving too…well, I don't know how long I'm gonna be without internet. I'm gonna add fillers here and there I guess….so…bye? …for now I guess…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Strings and the Forgotten

Maria sat alone in her hospital room reading a history book. She learned many things about her and the countries surrounding her. Although, it gave her a headache every time she tried to learn about herself. She couldn't understand. Every time she felt immense pain, a vague picture, or rather, a series of pictures swarm in her mind. She couldn't understand them at all. The first time her dear sister, Mei, had told her that she was a country, images of what looked like a younger version of her and a pirate with dark brown hair flashed through her mind. She couldn't remember much of his face except for his piercing green eyes.

_**Stop reading already, my puppet. You'll only get hurt more.**_

A voice said as only she heard it. She closed her eyes as she closed the book.

_**That's right. Good puppet. Are you ready for another attack?**_

She gave a low growl and didn't move.

_**Oh? It seems my little puppet wants to rebel against her master. Tsk tsk…you know what happens to bad servants, right?**_

She felt her right hand move against her will and reach under her shirt where she secretly kept a dagger. The rouge hand slid the knife out of its sheath and placed itself the tan flesh of her left wrist. In a slow motion, it slid against the tender skin drawing precious red liquid. She sucked in a sharp breath as she heard tiny screams echo in her hearing. She knew exactly what it was. She's heard so much before in the past, she knows it.

They were the screams of her people suffering.

_Stop it! _She mentally screamed in her head. _Stop it! I'll do what you say! Just let them out of this!_

_**Such a wise decision, young one. Now, **_**Saktan mo sila!**

Hot tears started spilling her dull brown eyes as her world once again turned black.__

Hungary's P.O.V

Everyone is at edge. Since the attack on the Soviet Division, all the other countries grew anxious of the next attack.

"Hey Hungary! What are you doing standing outside here in the balcony? Don't tell me you're still sulking about the Soviet's attack, are you?"

My fingers clenched around the hilt of the sword strapped around my waist. I turned around to glare at the annoying mop of silver hair approaching where I stood.

"Just shut up Prussia. I don't need you to annoy me today. I have to keep focused." I hissed at the albino.

"Oh? What's wrong with you? Is it that time of month already?"

I turned around to hit him with my frying pan that was situated on the other side of my military belt when suddenly, an alarming noise blared out through the whole base. My body grew rigid as I reached for the belt buckle in the middle of my belt. I flipped it open and watched as the small screen lit up to show a small text, the division that was to fight the enemy. My heart fell to my stomach as I saw who was to fight.

"Europe division; Yugoslavia subdivision."

Prussia looked at the Hungarian woman in shock. Images of the time the First World War started flashed through his mind.

"_**I-I…I didn't do it mama! Serbia did it! It wasn't me!"**_

The albino stared at the brunette woman as she fell on her knees, hands gripping the railing for support.

"Hungary…"

"No….no no no…."

"H-Hungary…I…"

"I can't allow this!"

"Hungary!"

**a/n: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I apologize so much for not updating in so long! We just moved to a new state and I'm trying to get everything together as fast as possible. For those who follow my other stories, I'll try to update as soon as possible! This was the best I could do right now guys so please don't be angry D;**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11: The First Hint

On top of the high tree hidden within the large leaves was a girl. Her raven colored hair was tucked neatly in the blood soaked hood of her scarlet drenched cloak. A few of her ebony strands fell over her white, stained mask. She was crouched on a tree branch with a hand secured on the wooden part of an old bow. Another hand arched towards her back where arrows were ready to be used when needed. Her pale white skin mimicked the snow falling as she waited for her victims to fall into her trap.

It was the same plan she used on the Soviet division, simple but effective. Now all she had to do was wait for some unfortunate countries to fall into her spider web. It wasn't long before her trained ears detected the soft crunch of snow. Her sharp eyes focused on three figures that approached where she was at.

The snow crunched dully in the ears of the three Yugoslavian countries as made their way tensely towards a seemingly innocent emergency phone booth.

"Brat, there's someone here with us." A tall brunette woman wearing a green military uniform bearing the Bosnian flag whispered to the man next to her wearing a similar styled uniform.

"It's alright Bosnia, I'm sure it's just your imagination." He said not really believing in his own words.

The third man in front of them raised an arm signaling for the other two to be quiet. His dark green uniform that bore the Croatian flag was stained with blood from the war. He scanned the dense foliage searching for movement. Something caught his eye and in a second he pulled a gun out and shot at a certain spot of a tree. What fell was a poor bird that was unfortunate enough to flap its wings on its perch. Croatia, Bosnia, and Herzegovina all gave a sigh of relief.

"Well then, it seems the coast is cle- OH SRANJE!" he yelled as the trio was suddenly bombarded with a wide array of arrows.

"Closed circle! Now!" he barked at the Bosnian twins.

The two did as they were told and now they were in a tight circle with fire arms drawn for usage.

The attacker couldn't help but grin at their silly strategy. Did they not know that doing that only increases her chances of finishing off one of them? This just makes her job easier. After all, just like her master said, the more damage the better.

Bending down, she gracefully jumped out of her hiding place and sent another tsunami of her splendid arrows their way.

The three repelled the arrows by shooting them mercilessly with their bullets. The hooded girl's lips dropped into a frown as her arrows fell one by one on the dirty snow. This won't do. She landed expertly on the ground and grimaced at them. They pointed their gun at her and started shooting.

The girl just stood there as the bullets whizzed past her. One particular bullet managed to graze her cheek but she didn't flinch. As the blood trailed down her face she gave them a wicked smirk as she dropped her bow and arrows.

The three nations stared in dismay, and disgust, as she licked the blood trailing her chin as if it was syrup. The cloak surrounding her body parted exposing her heavily bloody bandaged body covered in a bloody red tube top and skirt. She reached down her blood stained knee high boots to reveal two long and sharp katanas.

Her cloak dropped on the ground as the wicked smirk returned on her face. The trio reloaded their guns before they started shooting. She expertly avoided them and managed to rush her way in front of a bewildered Croatia. She easily sliced his machine gun into pieces and rendered both his arms useless. He gave a pained shriek before dropping to the ground, unconscious. His blood surrounded him as the twins stared in horror at what happened to their older brother.

The woman just stared emotionless before setting her sights on the girl. Swiftly, she ran up to the woman with blades raised. Her blades were however met with a dagger. She glared at the image that reflected on the blades were not of the female, but of her male counterpart. She glared at the male before withdrawing her swords. She struck a second time but was again blocked by that cursed dagger.

"I won't let you lay a damn finger on my sister, got that bitch?" he growled, his dark brown eyes glinting furiously.

Behind him, his sister sat on the snow from the impact of being pushed out of the psycho's way.

"Tch" was all that the girl said before slicing in an array of intricate patterns.

Her moves were too fast for the European boy to keep track off. The girl once again withdrew her swords. This time she back flipped away from the boy's slicing range. As she landed on the ground, the slices that she demonstrated earlier made itself evident as it spread its long gashes all over the male nation's body. He bellowed a pained animalistic shriek before falling to the ground. The female watched in horror as her twin brother fell to the ground.

"H…HERZEGOVINA!" she yelled as tears formed in her brown eyes.

She grabbed her rifle before charging angrily at the bloody girl. The girl merely tilted her head to the side as the Bosnian started shooting bullets at her. She tsk'd as the other's form grew closer.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed the barrel of the firearm before twisting it and eventually tore the weapon apart. The Bosnian's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain fill her head. She fell to the ground clutching her head. She stared wide eyed at the woman on top of her. She was at her mercy now. The girl picked up her blades one more time as she raised it to pierce the other woman. However, just as she was about to drive her blade down, something was thrown at her that made her jump back.

What the hell? It was a skillet.

She glanced on the top of the hill to see that the figure of a tall woman with a pink flower hair pin in her hair wearing a green military uniform was glaring at her.

"How dare you lay a finger on them," came her icy cold voice that would've pierced any soul, except that the girl didn't have one.

She ran down the hill in amazing speed as she pointed a large sword towards her.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Tch" she said dodging skillfully.

She picked up her arrows again and proceeded to shoot at the Hungarian woman. Her last arrow managed to wedge itself in between the woman's hand and blade as she dropped it in pain which caused her to scrape her leg.

She grimaced at the brunette in disgust before picking up her instruments and walking back to the forest.

"Wait!" the Hungarian yelled after her. She only glanced back over her shoulder. "Who the hell are you!"

The girl said nothing at first. She began walking back towards the forest just as the distant sounds of a helicopter came into her hearing.

"Call me the Red Assassin."

And with that, she disappeared.

**a/n: Thank God that I finally finished this! Sorry for the long wait, we just moved to our new house in Las Vegas a week ago and I recently encountered computer problems. I know Tihana, you're probably happy about this. Sorry I had to make her hurt so many (all) of your ocs. Anyway, I thank all of the people who still read this despite my strange posting order. Thanks again and until next time, peace! **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12: Suspicion in the Infirmary

The countries were drowned in even more hysteria than before. Not only were the three countries attacked, but they were rendered unfit to fight for a while leaving the army of countries short three more soldiers.

Hungary sat next to Bosnia's hospital bed clutching the sleeping girl's hand in her own. Her face held an unemotional expression with her puffy eyes being the only indication of her sorrow. She stared at the peaceful look gracing the girl's face. She gave another exhausted sigh as her eyes traveled to the layer of bandages wrapping her head.

"Excuse me Ms. Hungary, but I need to reapply the bandages on her head." came a feminine voice behind her

The Hungarian woman looked behind her to see the recently revived, amnesiac nation clad in white while holding a brown clipboard. She nodded, stepping aside to let the Filipino nurse come through. She sat in front of the unconscious woman before taking off said woman's bandages. Taking out a fresh new roll of bandages from her nurse's apron, the island nation began rewrapping Bosnia's forehead.

"Will she be alright?" Hungary asked her.

The nurse silently nodded. Hungary decided to scan the tan country's appearance to keep her mind away from her increasing worry.

The country nurse was facing her injured patient exposing only her back to the Hungarian. The Filipina's raven black hair was tied in a high bun with a white nurse's hat topping her head. A few strands of her dark locks trailed down her tan neck that was covered by the turtleneck of her short-sleeved nurse dress. Strangely enough, she saw some white bandages peeking out from her neck. Her tan arms were covered to the wrist with bandages with her delicate tan hands being the only skin showing, at least, the skin that wasn't covered my mini bandages showing. The edge of her dress reached just above her knees which were covered with white leggings. She saw the outlines of bandage wrappings wrapped around the country's legs. Her feet were then covered with tiny white nurse shoes.

The older woman felt bad for the girl. She was literally covered in bandages. The explosion that she had to endure must've seriously been brutal. It was a miracle that she was even alive today. It showed how strong her country still stands. Although, she also felt bad for the injured nation's people, they must be suffering.

Her thoughts were interrupted when said nation turned to face her. Her soulless eyes were the first thing she saw. Although the Hungarian had never known the Filipina that well, she knew that her eyes usually held a bright shine to them. The woman then scanned the nurse girl's facial features.

Her long raven bangs were swept neatly to the side of her face using a yellow sun hairclip with a few strands falling onto her eyes. A roll of bandages, similar to the one around the sleeping Bosnian's, wrapped around her own forehead. There was a large band aid covering her cheek with another, slightly thinner one trailing from the side of her lip to the underside of her chin.

Something felt odd about her appearance but the personification of Hungary didn't pay that much mind.

"She's all wrapped up again Ms. Hungary." She said monotonously.

Something about the way she spoke began to bother the older woman, but once again, she ignored it. She merely nodded as the other girl began walking away. She stopped by the door to give a side glance at the brunette country.

"If you need me, just call for me." She said before disappearing from the Hungarian's line of vision.

Hungary felt as if the whole room grew colder. Something about the way the Filipina exited sent a sudden chill down her spine. Hold on, she thought.

Raven hair? Injured cheek? Monotone voice? Peculiar exit?

Dear God…she couldn't possibly be…her…right? It was impossible! Downright impossible! Yeah…she was so silly. It's…it's not possible!

.

.

.

…right?

**a/n: Short chapter is short, I know. This is just a filler chapter. For those who follow my other stories, I plan on finishing them all one at a time. So I want to finish this story first. For those who realized that the sun on Phili's hair clip was the sun of the Philippine flag, good for you! Hmm...is it me or is Maria signaling them about something? Depends on what you believe ) So until next time, peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13: Explanations

Philippines sat in a cold, metal chair located inside a closed off ominous office. Her hands and feet were bound but that didn't bother the girl at all. She kept on an emotionless face with eyes that were set in an intense glare. She was pulled out of her duties and into the sudden conference meaning that she was still in her nurse's uniform. In front of her, sitting behind a long wooden desk sat the almighty general Pangea. He sat smirking at the glare that was sent into his direction. His elbows were propped up against the table with his hands interlocked in front of his teasing grin.

"Are you comfortable Maria?" he asked mockingly.

She said nothing; the corner of her lips bending downwards was the only indication of her disgust and hatred. He chuckled as the glare intensified.

"Now, now, there's no need for such a scary face is there? I'm just here for a little chit-chat."

Her frown turned into a scowl.

"What? Oh I see, ah, such a bright child. So you must have noticed also right?" he said while standing up to circle around the immobile country.

"It seems that a certain country is getting suspicious, that's funny isn't it?" he said chuckling darkly.

"How could someone possibly catch on when I have given a strict order to a certain puppet to make sure that no one ever gets suspicious? Well Maria? Do you know?" He said staring directly into her eyes.

His smirk was gone while his grew more and more angered. Maria tried not to whimper in fear as she sank deeper into the depths of her chair.

"Well Maria, it appears you've slipped up, haven't you?"

She braced herself as a fierce slap was sent to her poor injured cheek. She let out a strained whimper but she didn't dare allow a single drop of liquid that was forming in her eye to drop. The gloved hand of the general drew back as his stony cold eyes examined her pitiful state.

"Fix it and make sure that this never happens again. Understood?"

"Understood" came her almost inaudible whisper.

His face contorted back into its twisted innocent smile. He nodded in approval before untying the poor girl. She stood up and bowed to him before leaving.

As she walked back to the infirmary she contemplated her next move. She started her thoughts to the earliest her memories.

From what she could understand, she woke up from a six month coma with amnesia. She befriended Taiwan and learned that she was a country. She woke up from another restless sleep to know that there was some kind of conflict going on, nobody had yet to tell her how it all happened. Then the general came to visit her and before she knew it…her hands were tainted. She learned shortly afterwards that the general controlled her, for what reason, she still didn't understand. She then was forced to become the country nurse, something about it being her job before. She found it relatively easy after reading all of the medical books. She then proceeded in taking care of her own victims. It hurt her somehow to see them suffering from her so she decided to try and expose herself. That didn't end well. She underestimated her 'master's' observation skills. Now she would have to convince Ms. Hungary that her suspicions are right without making it out to be. It is truly a difficult situation for her indeed.

Walking deep in thought, she realized that she had absentmindedly ended up in front of Belarus's room. First thing's first, she decided, she would have to figure out how this whole thing started. Entering through the fabric flap door, she was met with a startled Belarusian who was reading a book.

Belarus accidentally drew out one of her knives and threw it towards the Filipina which she evaded with ease. The platinum haired woman's eyes widened but she tried not to show it. If the raven haired girl noticed, she wouldn't have shown it.

"Natalia, may I speak with you?" she dully

"O-of course, Maria" she said still in a bit of shock.

The nurse nodded and walked over to sit by the other woman's side. She sat quietly for a moment before her quiet voice wafted into the Belarusian's hearing.

"How did this all happen?"

The woman was taken aback at first, not really knowing what the young Asian meant but after deliberating it for a bit, she understood. Her face visibly paled as her she grew more somber. Her eyes didn't meet the Filipina's as she glared at her palms that curled on top of her lap. She inhaled a deep breath before a faraway look graced her face.

"It all started when _they _started appearing…it started out like another regular world meeting for everyone. Then all of a sudden, everyone started hurting all over. Before we knew it, bombs went off in every country everywhere. Afterwards, _they _started attacking."

"Was I attacked to?" Maria said curiously.

The woman nodded solemnly as the younger girl urged for her to continue despite the painful ache ringing in her head.

"Not long after that, general Pangea came with the other ancient countries and then this war started. This has been going on for so long now, I can't keep track anymore. I just want everything to be over soon."

The girl nodded in agreement, the pain in her head not dulling a bit. Her eyes trailed to the other woman's stomach injury. She was amazed at how the Belarusian could still run her country despite the inconvenience.

"It must be difficult to run your people despite your injury." she said calmly.

The older woman frowned as she searched for signs of mockery in the other girl's eyes, she returned to normal when she found none. She just chuckled while shaking her head from side to side.

"I'm not allowed to take part in the running of my country while I still have my injury; my boss is worried about what would happen to me with all of the unneeded stress."

"Oh? So is your boss running the land by himself/herself?" she asked, confused.

"No, another person's helping him/her."

"Who? Mr. Russia or Ms. Ukraine?" Belarus shook her head in silent amusement, Philippines reminded her so much of a child for some reason.

"Wrong again, you see Maria, in case you have forgotten, if another country takes care of another country's country while said country is down, it would mean that the helping country is 'in charge' so you can say, or that they had colonized the country. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded.

"So who's helping your country?"

"Why general Pangea of course, since he's no longer a country I supposed it would be alright."

The girl fell silent. The pain she felt grew apparent in the way her face twisted horribly. The platinum haired woman looked at the raven haired girl worriedly reaching towards her to see if she was alright. The girl smacked the hand that stretched in front of her unknowingly and tried to ignore the pain and the sympathy she was being given.

"Is…he doing this…for all of…the injured countries?" she said huffing slightly.

She felt so light headed, it was as if she was about to pass out soon. Belarus only nodded absentmindedly. The Philippines gave a small gasp as a sudden sharp pain pierced her skull. She stood up and thanked the other woman for her time and left. Just as she did, the figure of the personification of Hungary emerged from where she hid; listening and watching the whole conversation unfold.

She looked over to the impassive Belarusian woman, hands folded in front of her chest, face in an emotionless mask. Belarus didn't look at her, eyes lingering to the doorway where the younger country exited.

"You see?"

"Yes, I do. Suspicious indeed." She said in a low voice.

In the hallway where Maria was walking calmly, she tried to sort out everything in her private mind area, the part where her 'master' doesn't know about. She finally came to her conclusion and she didn't like it at all. She scowled as she continued walking. She may be wrong, but the possibility of it happening is just too great.

He's making her hurt the countries so that he can take over their governments.

He's trying to remake Pangea.

**a/n: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Is it true or not? Will he prevail or fail? Will Maria do anything or not? Will there be romance? Probably not. This situation is too intense for mindless romance anyway, so I've decided to cut that out, not that anybody was looking forward to it. I reread this whole story and realized that I write kind of scattered like. It's almost as if when I write something, I don't ever plan and just write what comes to my head. Hahahah….that's true….but I do have an idea of where this'll go! So anyway, tell me how I do on this story because I really appreciate it greatly! And until next time, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 14: A Plan

The infirmary room was surrounded by the harsh coldness of the cruel night. The dim light being emitted from the crescent moon illuminated a small cot in the corner with a still figure in it. The figure wasn't sleeping and instead just stared at the ceiling with dull brown eyes.

The person was female from the long strands of dark hair that surrounded her head and covered her bandaged shoulders. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind alternating from personal thoughts, recent events, current situations, and many more.

She closed her eyes heaving an exhausted sigh.

Maria's P.O.V

How long has it been? How many countries have fallen? First the Soviet Subdivision, then the Yugoslavia division,

_Spanish Colonies_

_Mediterranean Countries_

_Scandinavia_

_East Asia_

_North America_

_Middle East_

So many….too many.

Tears started forming in my eyes at each division that came up. I've had enough. This is just too much. I'm at my limit. I need to do something. I've already made Hungary and Belarus suspicious, but that's not enough. I have to give them hard proof.

But how…?

I thought back to all that I have done as…the red assassin.

No. It was just too painful to recall. There's only one way to get out of this…this...war. I believe there's only one way I can do this without any more countries and their people getting hurt. I need to handle that _monster_ myself.

I would have to warn everyone though…I have to save them even if it means sacrifice.

I am so sorry.

**a/n: Don't even try to scold me, I know what I did and I accept responsibility for it. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Hopefully. Until next time, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 15: Confrontation

Normal P.O.V

The day was as tense as regular days with a war brewing. The countries were more than exhausted. That blasted Red Assassin, that common enemy, had achieved more than disabling practically half their troops. Agitation, fear, anger, and anxiety commonly arose within each division not yet targeted, awaiting their apparent doom.

"This just isn't right!" screamed Belarus through gritted teeth as Maria changed the bandages on her stomach.

Only silence answered her which Belarus found strange considering how the other nation would always answer her with either a one word response or a grunt.

"What's wrong Maria?" She asked in worry.

"Nothing is wrong Ms. Natalia. I was just thinking about things aren't right indeed."

Something was wrong indeed, Maria thought. With every attack that she'd had to execute, with all the countries she's had to hurt. She concluded with grim thought that, Maria, the personification of the Philippines, was dying. She was killing herself with heartbreak. She didn't know how long until she would break forever.

She needed to fix the mess she's made.

"Ms. Belarus." She cried out forcefully.

"Hmm? What is it Maria?" the Belarusian woman asked casually.

"I've…found information concerning these…recent events…would you mind assembling everyone for a meeting?" she pleaded.

"Well of course! If you have information then of course I'll assemble one! I'll meet you at the meeting room then." With that, she left.

Maria waved goodbye to her friend before heading off towards her own quarters.

She had preparations to do.

~Later at the meeting~

The countries were all assembling noisily in the meeting room anticipating the arrival of the Philippines.

"Ugh, where is she?!" whined Prussia.

"She should be here soon. I remember she was always late whenever it came to events. I'm glad that part of her hasn't changed." sighed Spain in nostalgia with a hint of sadness

"This isn't the time to be thinking of stupid things, you damn tomato bastard." Reprimanded an impatient Romano from where he sat beside him.

"Ve~ don't be such a meanie right now Romano. I'm sure she's on her way." Said Italy as he tried to console his brother

"Yes. Actually Mr. Italy, I am already here."

The countries looked over at the doorway to see the young country make her way over to the podium where the heads of meetings usually stood. It sent relief and eagerness to the countries as they waited for news on the war to be announced.

"Alright, if you would please discuss what you know, Philippines." Announced Germany

"I shall Mr. Germany." She bowed.

"First I shall state what is all obvious to all who have…recently encountered the Red Assassin. The wounds inflicted by her are abnormal and produce a longer healing rate than most obtained normally. I've concluded that something is tampering with our natural healing process. As we all know our bodies heal depending on the health of our country which falls to the hands of our government when we are injured."

"Wait, wait, wait." Stopped Poland, "So you like, think that, like, something's going whack with our governments?"

"To put it plainly, I do."

"Do you have any information on the problem?" asked Hungary.

"I do Ms. Hungary." She said, eyeing the woman closely.

Philippines knew that Hungary's been suspicious since the beginning. Seeing the Hungarian eye her so closely, it was unnerving. It made her realize something. Whatever trust the Filipina had gained from the countries…were all going to disappear and be replaced with hate. It was all for the sake of repent, she concluded.

"I shall be frank. I believe…correction; I shall blatantly say that general Pangea has been taking control of all your governments in order to create his empire once more."

"Soldier Philippines!" shrieked Ancient Egypt as she rose from her seat, livid. "You dare accuse our general of such a thing?!"

"I do dare!" the injured nation screamed, for once since her revival raw frustration and anguish taking control of her face and body.

"I am tired of lies and secrets. Pangea has been lying about helping all this time! He's been ordering rebels and other misfits from every one of the countries and is brainwashing them to attack! They're the ones you've been fighting all this time! Pangea's been deceiving you all in order to take control of the world like he did before!"

The room was quiet save for the pants coming from the Philippines as she spilled her information. Nobody could dare say a word. How could they? They didn't know whether or not to trust her words. After all, it was their commander they were talking about.

The sound of slow clapping could be heard coming from the doorway leading into the meeting room. The clapping slowed and then stopped as someone came in.

"General Pangea!" was the resounding shout.

"Well, well, well." He started. "Maria, you've been very bad, haven't you?"

"General, I'm glad you're here." breathed Ancient Egypt as she pointed an accusing finger at Maria, "She's gone completely mad! She's accusing you of tampering with the countries' governments! Please correct her immediately, sir."

"Why should I? She's perfectly correct."

A resounding gasp was heard.

"Well Philippines, now that you've gone and spilled my plans, why don't you tell your little friends here why you know so much, go on."

He reached inside his pocket to pull out a straw doll that eerily had a white glow where at its center. He held one of the straw dolls hands up towards its throat, but what shocked the group of countries was the sight of Philippines mirroring the doll's actions, a dagger in her hand. She was breathing heavily, trying to fight against the control with all she had. 

"Now Philippines, who are you really?"

Her skin started turning pale white with her bandages falling off of her as she transformed into someone the others knew well and hated.

"I am…the Red Assassin."

**a/n: It's been a while. Here you go.**


End file.
